Courtney
Courtney, labeled The Type-A was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gophers, then later transferring to the Killer Bass. She did not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over. She was a passenger on Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Yoloswag. She also competeted in Total Drama All Stars Do Over as a member of Heroic Hamsters. Courtney has completed her time on Total Drama Do Over. Courtneysquare.jpg ScreamingGophers copy.jpg KillerBass.jpg TeamYoloswag.jpg HeroicHamsters.jpg Biography Courtney is very excited to be a part of Total Drama Island. She thinks it's the perfect stepping-stone on her path to greatness. She's a huge fan of competition. She's already a published author having written the award-winning book Total Triumph for Teens. Courtney has immense respect for anyone in authority; parents, teachers, the local crossing guard. In return, they all think she's a really sweet girl. She puts on a good face after all. Courtney also prides herself on politeness and courtesy because you'll never know who you'll meet on your way up the ladder of success, and Courtney plans to reach the top! While she feels strongly that we need rules in society for it to run smoothly, she also believes that you need to break the rules to get things done (or win). The theory is most evident that her bedroom is covered with trophies, ribbons, and plaques. She has never lost anything in her life. Her motto is "If you can't come in first don't come in at all." This is why she joined Total Drama Island, she feels it's a smaller version of the world. If she can win there than it proves she can win in life, which she already has, so she'll definitely win there - but still she'd like the $100,000 to prove it. When asked if she looks forward in meeting new friends as part if the experience, Courtney said she already has enough friends. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Courtney made it clear that she'd be the ultimate manipulator of the first season. She was placed on the Screaming Gophers and made an alliance with Dakota and Felicity in The Big Sleep. She took the position as leader of her team and got on the nerves of Duncan and received compliments daily from Brick. She sent her team into an unintended losing streak, losing Lightning, Cameron, Justin, and Robert. In Not Quite Famous, Blaineley questioned Courtney's leadership and forced her to be quiet all episode, later resorting in Courtney's parents calling and getting Blaineley removed for being too old. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Courtney swapped teams and moved to the Killer Bass, where she was much more happy due to their cooperative natures and obedience. She befriended Dawn, Charlotte, Dj, and Zoey. Her old team began to diminish, even resulting in Dakota's elimination, a former alliance member. Courtney was shocked when Brick was eliminated, and was consoled by Duncan once the merge hit. Courtney reignited her alliance with Felicity and adopted Duncan into it. Alejandro eventually manipulated her into succumbing her alliance to him. The four of them voted off many people. Courtney was shocked in That's Off The Chain when Alejandro betrayed the alliance to save himself, eliminating Felicity. Courtney and Duncan quit the alliance. It was then that Courtney hooked up with Duncan, since they had nobody else to turn to. Zoey saved Courtney's life from Sassmama McGurlpleez in Hook, Line, And Screamer. This episode, she was eliminated with Duncan and rode off with him in a police boat. She roots for Zoey in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Courtney gets lost on the Race for the Case when venturing with Lindsay and Beth. Duncan ultimately gives up looking for the case to help Courtney when she encounters an angry moose. She does NOT qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Courtney is a member of the peanut gallery, but cameos in The Princess Pride and becomes annoyed with Vanessa. In the TDADO special, Courtney and Duncan get in a lawsuit after Duncan vandalizes Courtney's ex's house. Brick, the prosecutor's lawyer, throws the case for his friend's sake, but covers up his tracks efficiently. Courtney joins the cast on a bus ride that ends up crashing on the way to Orpha studios. They are saved by Mel, whom Courtney quickly takes a disliking to, and make it to Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Courtney immediately went into defense mode to ward off Mel from Duncan. Courtney was placed on Team Yoloswag and was incredibly displeased to see that Duncan and Mel were both on Team Pickle. Mel tried warding Courtney off by directing Justin's affection to her. Jo and Courtney gained a conflict when they both wanted to fight over team captain role. Jo would encourage Courtney's morose behavior whenever Duncan appeared unfaithful. Courtney's team, tried convincing her that Duncan didn't deserve her in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. In Broadway Baby, Courtney demanded that Duncan switched teams. Duncan was sent to Team Athens. Justin kissed her in the same episode, causing Duncan to lash out at him and defend Courtney, elating her. Mel kissed Duncan in Slap Slap Revolution. Duncan is ignored by Courtney until Loch Where You're Going when Duncan officially breaks up with Courtney. Courtney mourns the loss in Jamaica Me Sweat and Greece's Pieces. Eventually, Brick comforts Courtney to the point of gaining an attraction to her. She enjoys his company and is encouraged by Sadie to accept Brick into her heart. Courtney and Brick begin dating in Picnic At The Hanging Dork. They even ignore Jo's alliance and outlast them. After the merge, and Brick's elimination, Courtney goes back into survival mode and takes over Scott's alliance by kissing up to Beth and Nathaniel. After Nathaniel's elimination, Lightning becomes enraged at Courtney, but they resolve the conflict by the end of Awwww, Drumheller. Courtney uses Beth to defeat Mel in Be More Pacific. Courtney makes it to the finale where Beth gets defeated by accident due to loss of glasses. Scott and Courtney race to throw a sacrifice in the volcano. Courtney tries swapping the sacrifices so Scott will win for her, but he foresaw it and swapped them back, winning for himself. Courtney's consolation prize is reuniting with Brick. Total Drama All Stars Do Over Courtney arrives on the dock with everyone since Total Drama World Tour Do Over ended. She instantly kicks it off again with Brick. In Heroes Vs. Villains - Part 1 she is assigned to be a hero on the Heroic Hamsters. She is verily dissapointed, since she doesn't see herself as goody goody. Courtney tries to run her team, but becomes too flexible for her own liking and allows Sierra to make the shots. Courtney becomes flustered by Mel during the cliff dive and bosses around B during the race. She is exiled the following night and returns in Evil Dread to be comforted by Brick who has become the leader in her absence. Courtney feels remorse for Mike's injury in Saving Private Leechball, but has a tough time showing it. Courtney and Brick take down Robert, Duncan and Mel in the challenge. The following challenge, in Can I Get A Rescue To Go, Please?, Courtney and Mel confront each other one last time. Courtney finally resolves the conflict and walks the mature path. Mel complies, but admits arguing is fun, which they mutually agree on. Courtney is eliminated the next challenge for bossing her team around after Brick was secretly harmed by Mal via salad spinner. She bids her team farewell and leaves with a content conscience and forgiveness. In Post Plunker's Paradise, Courtney was able to make a phone call to the outside world, and attempted to call her lawyers. Courtney was given the option to attack Jo, which she accepted Courtney and Brick cheer for the winner and celebrate when Chris is finally arrested. Total Drama Revenge Do Over Courtney appeared briefly in one of Total Drama Revenge Do Over's aftermath sequences alongside Zoey, where she curtly gave commentary on the game before being released. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over In the special, Celebrity Manhunt 2: The Call To Drama, Courtney had bought and taken over Pahkitew Island and turned it into a summer cam for kids with special interests in economics and law. The oddly construed camp actually worked out well, and is being co-ran by Brick, Beth and Colton. Courtney's personally life coach is Nathaniel. Courtney holds a meeting to discuss means to receive more funds to start a law school on the same island. In order to do so, Courtney signs up for Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over alongside her longtime lawyer, Michael. Appearances *Courtney, at some point in the series, has outranked everyone from the first generation of canon contestants. *Courtney, at some point in the series, has outranked everyone from the second generation of canon contestants. *Of the first generation of original characters, Courtney has yet to outrank Will. *Courtney has outranked everyone from the third generation of canon contestants that she has competed against. *Of the second generation of original characters, she has yet to outrank Adam and Cheyenne. *Of the Ridonculous race contestants, she has yet to outrank Ennui, Crimson, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Gallery ONUDCourtney1.png ONUDCourtney2.png Courtneyblushalone.png Courtneydsjkafhldgf.png 400px-Courtney333.png Courtney_Sit.png|Courtney|link=https://total-roleplay-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Courtney Trivia *Courtney has sung in a total of fourteen songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die, Punk's A Jerk, Oh My Abby, She Won't Say She's In Love, Hitch A Ride, Get Me Out, Man Man Chi, Wake Up, Condor, I'm Gonna Make It, Who You Gonna Root For?, and Versus. *Courtney is one of eight contestants to participate in the All Star season in both canon AND Total Drama Do Over. **The others are Alejandro, Duncan, Mike, Zoey, Jo, Sierra, and Heather. * Courtney has at some point been exiled to Boney Island during Total Drama All Stars Do Over. ** She is one of nine including Harold, Jo, Mike/Mal, Leshawna, Duncan, Bridgette, Robert, and Alejandro. *She is one of sixteen contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Jo, Harold, Beth, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Jasmine, Nicole, Constance, Rodney, Tanner, and Colton. **She switched from the Screaming Gophers to the Killer Bass in Total Drama Island Do Over. *Courtney is one of three contestants to have made an appearance in every single season. **The others being Dawn and Scott. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Killer Bass Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Yoloswag Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Finalists Category:TDRRDO Contestants Category:Videos